disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jake Long/Gallery
Images of Jake Long. American Dragon: Jake Long Season 1 vlcsnap-2012-09-03-15h39m01s118.png Jack-american-dragon-jake-long-2879932-400-400.jpg|Promotional artwork of Jake from season 1 Jakey2.gif|Promotional artwork of Jake's dragon form from season 1 american_dragon_cms_big1.jpg|Jake Long in Dragon Form American-Dragon-american-dragon-jake-long-577631_287_227.jpg 01jake_grandpa.jpg Jake-and-rose-american-dragon-jake-long-2879947-303-404.jpg|Jake in a promo poster 212196 1238427977287 full.jpg|Jake unhappy Old School Training (3).jpg Dragon Breath (29).jpg Dragon Breath (30).jpg Jasmine_jake.jpg Dragon Breath (24).jpg Dragon Breath (25).jpg Dragon Breath (34).jpg Dragon Breath (3).jpg|Jake in suit and ties Jasmine_jake_trixie_spud.png Dragon Breath (26).jpg Dragon Breath (27).jpg Brad_School_dance.png Jasmine_jake_rose_brad.png Brad_jake.jpg Dragon Breath (18).jpg Dragon Breath (19).jpg Dragon Breath (31).jpg Dragon Breath (4).jpg Dragon Breath (32).jpg 20120322024559!Dragon Breath (12).jpg 20120322024559!Dragon Breath (13).jpg Dragon Breath (5).jpg 20120322024559!Dragon Breath (14).jpg Dragon Breath (33).jpg Dragon Breath (13).jpg Dragon Breath (11).jpg Jasmine_apology.jpg Dragon Breath (9).jpg|Jake's trademark without his suit jacket Dragon_Breath_(8).jpg Dragon Breath (10).jpg Body Guard Duty.jpg|Jake in hearts of Rose after giving her the pudding PDVD 19.JPG PDVD_18.JPG PDVD_007.JPG PDVD_004.JPG vlcsnap-2012-04-13-21h32m12s191.png vlcsnap-2012-04-13-21h39m20s145.png Vlcsnap-2012-04-14-20h35m58s183.png Vlcsnap-2012-04-14-20h36m30s21.png vlcsnap-2012-04-14-20h37m16s217.png|Younger Jake with a puppy Dragon Breath (63).jpg|Jake and Rose at the dance Dragon Breath (64).jpg Dragon Breath (58).jpg season1intro (3).jpg Old School Training (8).jpg Old School Training (9).jpg Old School Training.jpg Act 4 Scene 15 (8).jpg Act 4 Scene 15 (10).jpg Bring It On (17).jpg The Hunted (1).jpg Body Guard Duty (19).jpg Body Guard Duty (22).jpg Body Guard Duty (26).jpg Body Guard Duty (27).jpg Body Guard Duty (30).jpg Old School Training (13).jpg Act 4 Scene 15 (12).jpg Act 4 Scene 15 (13).jpg Act 4 Scene 15 (14).jpg Untitled 118.jpg|Jake looking sheepish vlcsnap-2012-09-03-15h34m46s24.png vlcsnap-2012-09-03-15h38m37s102.png vlcsnap-2012-09-03-15h46m39s34.png vlcsnap-2012-09-03-15h47m09s127.png vlcsnap-2012-09-03-15h49m18s116.png vlcsnap-2012-09-03-15h49m34s240.png vlcsnap-2012-09-03-15h50m19s196.png|Jake Dragon Form Showing His Underwear vlcsnap-2012-09-03-15h51m44s29.png vlcsnap-2012-09-03-15h51m54s151.png vlcsnap-2012-09-03-17h42m26s141.png vlcsnap-2012-09-03-17h44m37s182.png vlcsnap-2012-09-03-17h45m05s212.png vlcsnap-2012-09-03-17h46m37s98.png vlcsnap-2012-09-11-09h38m46s107.png vlcsnap-2012-09-11-09h39m23s65.png Keeping Shop (1).jpg vlcsnap-2012-09-25-07h42m19s45.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-02-21h28m07s35.png|Jake with Hayley long Romantic Hands.jpg|Jake holding Rose's hands Char 31485.jpg|Jake with a fireball in his hand Jake and Trixie.jpg|Jake with Trixie Dragon Breath (108).jpg Dragon Breath (109).jpg Dragon Breath (54).jpg Dragon Breath (49).jpg Dragon Breath (120).jpg Dragon Breath (121).jpg 533331110.jpg 5534321111.jpg 4567889.jpg 332211145.jpg 455433321.jpg d0a59a2db5_72587677_o2.jpg 5d7f5b5433_72587654_o2.jpg 9b0dc4c13a_72587703_o2.jpg 11f84a340e_72587567_o2.jpg 9d095c6ee0_72587599_o2.jpg Dragon Breath (123).jpg Dragon Breath (130).jpg Dragon Breath (131).jpg Dragon Breath (122).jpg 455252211.jpg|"Ah man." Shapeshifter (51).jpg The Long Weekend (6).jpg The Long Weekend (5).jpg The Long Weekend (3).jpg The Long Weekend (1).jpg The Long Weekend (2).jpg Shapeshifter (52).jpg A4, S15 (5).jpg A4, S15 (11).jpg Ski Trip (20).jpg 69797969955050505050.jpg 85686598494589589958.jpg Jake Long1.jpg f208222a0f_72587078_o2.jpg d1775449ca_72587162_o2.jpg 455ddc9fd8_72587544_o2.jpg c501a9810b_72580906_o2.jpg Legend of the Dragon Tooth (22).jpg Jake Takes The Cake.jpg Jake Takes The Cake (23).jpg Legend of the Dragon Tooth (55).jpg Legend of the Dragon Tooth (59).jpg Legend of the Dragon Tooth (60).jpg Hong Kong Nights (17).jpg Dragon Breath (187).jpg Dragon Breath (188).jpg Dragon Breath (192).jpg Dragon Breath (193).jpg Dragon Breath (194).jpg Dragon Breath (195).jpg Dragon Breath (198).jpg Dragon Breath (202).jpg Dragon Breath (203).jpg Dragon Breath (205).jpg The Hunted (4).jpg The Hunted (6).jpg Jake Dosen't Know when to Kissed Rose.jpg The Hunted (10).jpg The Hunted (14).jpg The Hunted (15).jpg The Hunted (16).jpg The Hunted (18).jpg The Hunted (19).jpg screenCapture 30.08.13 18-15-07.jpg screenCapture 30.08.13 18-15-57.jpg screenCapture 30.08.13 18-16-12.jpg screenCapture 30.08.13 18-16-24.jpg screenCapture 30.08.13 18-16-38.jpg screenCapture 30.08.13 18-16-48.jpg screenCapture 30.08.13 18-17-09.jpg screenCapture 30.08.13 18-17-51.jpg screenCapture 30.08.13 18-18-10.jpg screenCapture 30.08.13 18-24-30.jpg screenCapture 30.08.13 18-24-47.jpg screenCapture 30.08.13 18-27-09.jpg screenCapture 30.08.13 18-28-02.jpg screenCapture 30.08.13 18-28-26.jpg screenCapture 30.08.13 18-28-48.jpg screenCapture 30.08.13 18-29-29.jpg screenCapture 30.08.13 18-30-09.jpg screenCapture 30.08.13 18-30-36.jpg screenCapture 30.08.13 18-31-22.jpg screenCapture 30.08.13 18-32-31.jpg screenCapture 30.08.13 18-32-48.jpg screenCapture 30.08.13 18-35-05.jpg screenCapture 30.08.13 18-35-18.jpg screenCapture 30.08.13 18-35-48.jpg screenCapture 30.08.13 18-35-55.jpg screenCapture 30.08.13 18-36-17.jpg screenCapture 30.08.13 18-36-44.jpg screenCapture 30.08.13 18-37-43.jpg screenCapture 30.08.13 18-38-38.jpg screenCapture 30.08.13 18-39-02.jpg screenCapture 30.08.13 18-39-33.jpg screenCapture 30.08.13 18-40-08.jpg screenCapture 30.08.13 18-40-27.jpg screenCapture 30.08.13 18-41-34.jpg screenCapture 30.08.13 18-42-34.jpg screenCapture 30.08.13 18-46-51.jpg screenCapture 30.08.13 18-47-14.jpg screenCapture 30.08.13 19-13-10.jpg screenCapture 30.08.13 19-13-37.jpg screenCapture 30.08.13 19-15-19.jpg screenCapture 30.08.13 19-16-49.jpg screenCapture 30.08.13 19-18-03.jpg screenCapture 30.08.13 19-18-22.jpg screenCapture 30.08.13 19-18-46.jpg screenCapture 30.08.13 19-19-07.jpg screenCapture 30.08.13 19-19-42.jpg screenCapture 30.08.13 19-20-22.jpg screenCapture 30.08.13 19-21-18.jpg screenCapture 30.08.13 19-46-56.jpg screenCapture 30.08.13 19-47-26.jpg screenCapture 30.08.13 19-49-46.jpg screenCapture 30.08.13 19-51-24.jpg screenCapture 30.08.13 19-52-35.jpg screenCapture 30.08.13 19-53-21.jpg screenCapture 30.08.13 19-54-08.jpg screenCapture 30.08.13 19-54-57.jpg screenCapture 30.08.13 19-55-32.jpg screenCapture 30.08.13 19-56-14.jpg screenCapture 30.08.13 19-56-43.jpg screenCapture 30.08.13 19-58-34.jpg screenCapture 30.08.13 19-59-09.jpg screenCapture 30.08.13 20-05-52.jpg screenCapture 30.08.13 20-06-37.jpg screenCapture 30.08.13 20-07-46.jpg screenCapture 30.08.13 20-08-17.jpg screenCapture 30.08.13 20-09-36.jpg screenCapture 30.08.13 20-09-49.jpg screenCapture 30.08.13 20-10-49.jpg screenCapture 05.09.13 11-03-37.jpg screenCapture 05.09.13 11-04-37.jpg screenCapture 05.09.13 11-05-17.jpg screenCapture 05.09.13 11-07-04.jpg screenCapture 05.09.13 11-07-25.jpg screenCapture 05.09.13 11-07-54.jpg screenCapture 05.09.13 11-08-19.jpg screenCapture 05.09.13 11-08-44.jpg screenCapture 05.09.13 11-13-11.jpg screenCapture 05.09.13 11-13-28.jpg screenCapture 05.09.13 11-15-07.jpg screenCapture 05.09.13 11-15-43.jpg screenCapture 05.09.13 11-15-56.jpg screenCapture 05.09.13 11-16-55.jpg screenCapture 05.09.13 11-17-32.jpg screenCapture 05.09.13 11-18-01.jpg screenCapture 05.09.13 11-18-17.jpg screenCapture 05.09.13 11-18-32.jpg screenCapture 05.09.13 11-18-51.jpg screenCapture 05.09.13 11-19-26.jpg screenCapture 05.09.13 11-20-05.jpg screenCapture 05.09.13 11-20-31.jpg screenCapture 05.09.13 11-21-17.jpg screenCapture 05.09.13 11-24-18.jpg screenCapture 05.09.13 11-25-00.jpg screenCapture 05.09.13 11-25-29.jpg screenCapture 05.09.13 11-26-20.jpg screenCapture 05.09.13 11-26-47.jpg screenCapture 05.09.13 11-27-16.jpg screenCapture 05.09.13 11-27-38.jpg screenCapture 05.09.13 11-27-53.jpg screenCapture 05.09.13 11-28-16.jpg screenCapture 05.09.13 11-45-36.jpg screenCapture 05.09.13 11-46-21.jpg screenCapture 05.09.13 11-47-14.jpg screenCapture 05.09.13 11-54-07.jpg screenCapture 05.09.13 11-54-21.jpg screenCapture 05.09.13 11-54-51.jpg screenCapture 05.09.13 11-55-08.jpg screenCapture 05.09.13 11-55-26.jpg screenCapture 05.09.13 11-55-56.jpg screenCapture 05.09.13 11-56-10.jpg screenCapture 05.09.13 11-56-41.jpg screenCapture 05.09.13 11-57-33.jpg screenCapture 05.09.13 12-01-09.jpg screenCapture 05.09.13 12-01-34.jpg screenCapture 05.09.13 12-02-04.jpg screenCapture 05.09.13 12-02-35.jpg screenCapture 05.09.13 12-05-28.jpg screenCapture 05.09.13 12-05-45.jpg screenCapture 05.09.13 12-06-03.jpg screenCapture 05.09.13 12-06-46.jpg screenCapture 05.09.13 12-08-13.jpg screenCapture 05.09.13 12-08-30.jpg screenCapture 05.09.13 12-09-53.jpg screenCapture 05.09.13 12-10-49.jpg screenCapture 05.09.13 12-12-44.jpg The Hunted (129).jpg The Hunted (132).jpg The Hunted (135).jpg The Hunted (139).jpg The Hunted (141).jpg The Hunted (142).jpg The Hunted (147).jpg The Hunted (149).jpg The Hunted (150).jpg The Hunted (154).jpg The Hunted (156).jpg The Hunted (165).jpg The Hunted (167).jpg The Hunted (173).jpg The Hunted (186).jpg The Hunted (188).jpg The Hunted (193).jpg The Hunted (197).jpg The Hunted (202).jpg The Hunted (201).jpg The Halloween Bash (62).jpg Body Guard Duty (60).jpg Body Guard Duty (53).jpg Body Guard Duty (55).jpg Body Guard Duty (58).jpg Body Guard Duty (61).jpg Body Guard Duty (62).jpg Body Guard Duty (65).jpg Body Guard Duty (66).jpg Body Guard Duty (68).jpg Body Guard Duty (69).jpg Body Guard Duty (70).jpg Body Guard Duty (72).jpg Body Guard Duty (74).jpg Body Guard Duty (76).jpg Body Guard Duty (79).jpg Body Guard Duty (81).jpg Body Guard Duty (83).jpg Body Guard Duty (84).jpg Body Guard Duty (89).jpg Body Guard Duty (91).jpg Body Guard Duty (93).jpg Body Guard Duty (98).jpg Body Guard Duty (101).jpg Body Guard Duty (102).jpg Body Guard Duty (103).jpg Body Guard Duty (104).jpg Body Guard Duty (105).jpg Body Guard Duty (106).jpg Body Guard Duty (107).jpg Body Guard Duty (124).jpg Body Guard Duty (125).jpg Body Guard Duty (133).jpg Body Guard Duty (134).jpg Shapeshifter (110).jpg Shapeshifter (114).jpg Shapeshifter (122).jpg Shapeshifter (123).jpg Ring Around the Dragon (53).jpg Ring Around the Dragon (54).jpg Ring Around the Dragon (55).jpg Ring Around the Dragon (57).jpg Ring Around the Dragon (58).jpg Ring Around the Dragon (47).jpg Ring Around the Dragon (49).jpg Ring Around the Dragon (61).jpg Ring Around the Dragon (68).jpg Ring Around the Dragon (74).jpg Ring Around the Dragon (66).jpg Ring Around the Dragon (75).jpg Ring Around the Dragon (76).jpg Ring Around the Dragon (78).jpg Ring Around the Dragon (82).jpg Ring Around the Dragon (84).jpg Ring Around the Dragon (98).jpg Ring Around the Dragon (99).jpg Ring Around the Dragon (100).jpg Ring Around the Dragon (91).jpg Ring Around the Dragon (93).jpg Ring Around the Dragon (96).jpg Ring Around the Dragon (97).jpg Ring Around the Dragon (103).jpg Ring Around the Dragon (106).jpg Ring Around the Dragon (107).jpg Ring Around the Dragon (94).jpg A4, S15 (12).jpg A4, S15 (13).jpg A4, S15 (16).jpg A4, S15 (19).jpg A4, S15 (20).jpg A4, S15 (21).jpg A4, S15 (23).jpg A4, S15 (22).jpg A4, S15 (24).jpg A4, S15 (26).jpg A4, S15 (28).jpg Season 2 AmericanDragonWallpaper800.jpg|Jake Long (Season 2) Snapshot 36.jpg|Jake Long in Dragon Form (Season 2) Snapshot 296.jpg|Jake ready for action Snapshot 302.jpg Snapshot 300.jpg Homecoming (2).jpg|Jake in Black and Purple Tuxedo Siren Says (4).jpg|Jake in Black Tuxedo Bite Father Bite Son (2).jpg|Adult Jake in the Future PDVD_21.JPG N.F. (8).JPG PDVD_051.JPG N.F. (10).JPG F.F. (1).JPG|Jake with Neptune's Trident Snapshot 10.jpg|Jake with Long Pants Bite Father Bite Son (6).jpg TheBreakout.jpg TheBreakout (3).jpg DRMSCPE.jpg DRMSCPE (3).jpg DRMSCPE (4).jpg Untitled 79.jpg familybusiness9.jpg|Jake Hugging Hayley Snapshot 226.jpg|Jake Shirtless Untitled 16.jpg Untitled 15.jpg|Jake and his father Untitled 016.jpg|Jake and his son PDVD_022.JPG Snapshot 93.jpg Snapshot 35.jpg GhostStory (1).JPG Homecoming I.JPG MEN1.JPG N.F. (7).JPG NF.JPG NobodysFu (4).JPG DVD 015.JPG PDVD_016.JPG DVD_017.JPG DVD_018.JPG DVD_019.JPG PDVD_020.JPG Untitled 26.jpg Untitled 27.jpg Untitled 40.jpg Bite Father Bite Son (3).jpg Bite Father Bite Son (5).jpg Bite Father Bite Son (7).jpg vlcsnap-2011-12-03-16h38m08s247.png GhostStory.JPG DVD 23.JPG DVD_024.JPG DVD_025.JPG PDVD_026.JPG Snapshot 34.jpg Snapshot 41.jpg Untitled 015.jpg The Academy (1).jpg Dreamscape (4).jpg Dreamscape (5).jpg Dreamscape (6).jpg Untitled_193.jpg YoungerJake.jpg|Younger Jake Untitled 199.jpg|Jake smiling Untitled 194.jpg Untitled 197.jpg Untitled 222.jpg Untitled 218.jpg Untitled 232.jpg Untitled 217.jpg Homecoming (10).jpg AmDRAG-JAKE-Long-american-dragon-jake-long-10164765-720-540.jpg Untitled 233.jpg 2346634632464.jpg Jake Gets Covered in a Puss Over 1,000 Witches Boils.PNG|Jake gets Covered in a Puss over 1,000 Witches Boils Jake Asks Lao Shi & Fu Dog Why is Hayley Being Dragon Trained When She is Only 8 Years Old.PNG|Jake asks Lao Shi Why is Hayley being Dragon Trained When She's only 8 years old? Jake asks Lao Shi & Fu Dog Why Didn't Anyone Tell Him.PNG|Jake asks Lao Shi & Fu Dog Why Didn't Anyone Tell Him? 349534534853473473473434.jpg 9956569569569696969.jpg 679690568689689689.jpg 569795684585579.jpg 0544554545757578.jpg 9898988989089089080.jpg 67679905690485.jpg 80808803311111111111.jpg 690707909065060566.jpg 9799009904595959050950.jpg 0022392392393923923939.jpg 96060349048903489484.jpg 65094590590904903433.jpg Jake Tells Lao Shi, Sun Parks, Hayley, & Fu Dog He Doesn't Deserve To Be The American Dragon Anymore.PNG|Jake Tells Fu Dog, Lao Shi, Sun Parks, & Hayley He Doesn't Deserve to be The American Dragon Anymore AmDrag; Covert Ops 4.jpg|Jake in Covert mode PDVD_018.jpg Game On (17).jpg Game On (18).jpg Game On (24).jpg A Befuddled Mind (9).jpg Breakout (17).jpg Breakout (20).jpg Breakout (21).jpg Breakout (22).jpg The Breakout (40).jpg The Breakout (41).jpg Homecoming (26).jpg Being Human (15).jpg Being Human (16).jpg Being Human (17).jpg Being Human (13).jpg Being Human (20).jpg Being Human (19).jpg Being Human (36).jpg Being Human (42).jpg Siren Says (53).jpg Siren Says (62).jpg Siren Says (68).jpg Siren Says (69).jpg Siren Says (67).jpg Siren Says (75).jpg Siren Says (2).jpg Siren Says (77).jpg Siren Says (79).jpg Siren Says (80).jpg Siren Says (91).jpg Siren Says (95).jpg Siren Says (101).jpg Siren Says (92).jpg Siren Says (94).jpg Siren Says (96).jpg Siren Says (97).jpg Siren Says (104).jpg Siren Says (112).jpg Siren Says (114).jpg Siren Says (115).jpg Siren Says (117).jpg Siren Says (118).jpg Siren Says (119).jpg Siren Says (122).jpg Siren Says (131).jpg Siren Says (132).jpg Siren Says (134).jpg Siren Says (141).jpg Siren Says (146).jpg Siren Says (149).jpg Siren Says (155).jpg Siren Says (156).jpg Siren Says (158).jpg Siren Says (159).jpg Siren Says (161).jpg Siren Says (162).jpg Siren Says (164).jpg The Love Cruise (27).jpg The Love Cruise (29).jpg The Doppleganger Gang (7).jpg The Doppleganger Gang (6).jpg The Love Cruise (41).jpg The Love Cruise (45).jpg The Love Cruise (46).jpg The Love Cruise (47).jpg The Love Cruise (48).jpg Bring It On (59).jpg Bring It On (61).jpg Bring It On (64).jpg Bring It On (68).jpg Bring It On (76).jpg Bring It On (77).jpg Lilo and Stitch: The Series vlcsnap-2013-06-04-14h09m18s216.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-31-114h33m36s62.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-14h13m33s208.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-14h06m48s255.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-14h11m11s58.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-14h28m28s189.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-14h09m45s224.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-14h28m36s11.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-14h07m14s232.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-14h09m59s109.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-14h28m44s103.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-14h10m10s233.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-14h28m53s182.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h44m21s152.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-14h10m26s134.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-14h29m30s40.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-14h08m27s204.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-14h10m32s171.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-14h12m38s162.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-14h30m27s65.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-14h10m48s24.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-14h13m16s41.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-14h30m37s201.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-14h09m03s65.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-14h10m56s169.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-14h13m27s147.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-14h28m20s111.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-14h30m41s246.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-14h30m57s111.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-14h31m03s215.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-14h31m13s29.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-14h31m17s96.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-14h31m31s230.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-14h31m50s164.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-14h36m00s96.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-14h36m13s187.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-14h37m30s231.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-14h37m50s171.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-14h38m50s10.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-14h39m12s227.png vlcsnap-2013-06-16-12h02m54s175.png vlcsnap-2013-06-16-12h03m52s181.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-29-09h02m28s132.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-14h39m39s251.png Category:Character galleries